


Rest

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finn is super pissed at Poe, Poe is tired, and all reader wants to do is help and make sure he gets some damn sleep, but then some fluff at the end, finn is the best friend everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Poe is now the General, and has been working hard to ensure the safety of the Resistance. Although Y/N respects his choices, she becomes worried for his well-being.





	Rest

The pattering of the rain against the window was the only source of sound in your room. Lately, you have been spending most of your nights like this after you were done working. At first, it was nice, basking in the rare quiet in the midst of a war.

But now, it was too quiet.

Poe was the new General, under dire circumstances of course. It was General Organa herself who made it happen, saying he was the only one she would choose to continue leading the Resistance. Poe took it to heart, and has made sure that General Organa’s legacy would live on as long as he was leading.

Poe was a natural-born leader, so it only made sense to you that he was in his element as the new General. Between giving orders and trying to gain as many allies as he could, Poe was deep in his work.

Of course, you were his number one supporter. You knew how much it meant to him to lead the Resistance, so anytime he would skip out on dinner with you or be stuck in a meeting all day, you understood why. You tried not to let it bother you; he was a busy man now.

But… you missed him.

You missed hearing the sweet pet names he would call you, the warmth of his body pressed up against yours as you both fell asleep, and you missed feeling his soft lips upon yours.

Sighing, you got up from the bed, the cold tile sending a shiver from your bare feet up your spine, and headed towards the refresher. Turning on the faucet, you didn’t even wait for the water to warm up as you gathered some in your hands and splashed the cold, but refreshing water, on your face.

Your mind wandered to Poe and how worried you have been for him. Even BB-8 has been expressing their concerns for him, asking you if you could get him to relax even for a moment.

The sound of your door hissing open pulled you from your thoughts. Stepping away from the sink, you poked your head around the corner, watching as Poe shuffled into your shared quarters with BB-8 rolling slowly behind him.

Poe placed his bag at the foot of your bed, stretching his arms above his head before rubbing the back of his neck. You stepped out of the refresher, taking in Poe’s appearance. His hair had gotten longer, with a few gray hairs peeking out, as well as the stubble on his chin—too busy to have the time to get a trim. The bags under his eyes were very noticeable, and you tried hard to ignore how bloodshot his eyes were. Your heart ached for how exhausted your lover was becoming.

BB-8 took notice of you and giving a low, excited chirp as he rolled over to you. Smiling at the droid, you bent down and patted his dome.

“How is he, BB-8?” You whispered.

_Not good, he has been frustrated all day. Needs to rest._

Looking up, you noticed that Poe still hadn’t glanced at you, but was instead looking through his datapad as if you weren’t there.

“Poe?”

“Hmm?” He replied without turning towards you.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just… just dealing with some stuff. Trying to get some supplies for the X-Wings that we got coming in, but there seems to be a problem with the transaction.” You wrapped your arms around his waist and placed the side of your head against his back.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.” He said dismissively.

Trying to ignore the jab at your heart, you simply hummed and placed a kiss on his back. “Well, if you can’t figure it out right now, I really think you should get some rest.”

“I can’t, Y/N.” He pulled away from your grasp and went to the desk that sat on the other end of your room. “I have to wait for these X-Wings that are supposed to come in tonight, and not to mention I have to prepare for this meeting with some snakes from Canto Bight, so there isn’t any possible time for me to rest.”

“Why can’t anyone else handle that? I’m sure Kaydel or Commander D’acy are just as qualified? I will—“

“No, I have to do this. I am the General now, Y/N. I can’t allow other people to do my work for me.”

“Poe, you haven’t gotten more than 3 hours of sleep the last few days. I have yet seen you get a full meal.” You walked up to him and placed your hands on both sides of his face, his tired eyes avoiding yours. “You’re exhausted; it’s not good for you or anyone else if you keep going on like this.”

“I’m fine.” He pulled away and turned back to the desk, groaning. “Where is the datapad?”

“It’s in your—“

“Not this one.” He snapped. “The one that Leia left behind, it has a list of people that she believed would be willing to help the Resistance.”

“Poe, we can find it tomorrow. Can you please—“

A crunch was heard and you hissed in pain as you looked down to your foot. Lifting your foot up, you noticed the datapad that was on the floor next to the desk was now cracked from you stepping on it. Small shards of glass were stuck in your foot, droplets of blood falling onto the tile as you picked them out.

You cursed and watched as BB-8 rolled up to you, beeping in concern before quickly turning into the refresher to grab a towel with his manipulator arms, and bringing it to you. Thanking the droid, you looked up to see Poe staring down in confusion, until his eyes widened at the sight of the datapad.

“Y/N, what did you do?”

“I…” you watched as Poe bent down to pick up the datapad. “It was an accident, Poe. I didn’t even know it was on the ground next to the desk.”  

“Y/N,” the low tone of his voice sent shivers down your back. “Do you realize that this datapad had a list of allies that could help us? That could give us supplies so we don’t die out or possible new members—”

“Poe—“

“—and now I can’t get in contact with them because you stepped on it!” He slammed his hand on the desk and you tightened your grip on the towel.

“Poe,” you said softly as you stood up, limping over to him. “It’ll be fine. I’m sure BB-8 can find a way to back it up and get the files you need, right buddy?” The droid responded with a quiet beep. “See? Now, I’ll call out for Commander D’acy to wait for the X-Wings so you can—“

“Do you not get it, Y/N?” Poe turned towards you after setting down the broken datapad on the desk. “I. Can’t. Rest. The Resistance is counting on me to ensure their safety. I can’t do that if I am sitting in here, taking a nap with you. And now I _certainly_ can’t because you carelessly stepped on the only hope these people had.”

“The Resistance can handle without you for a couple of hours of rest.” You said sternly, frowning up at Poe.

Poe turned away from you, shaking his head as he clenched his jaw. “Do you not realize that the Resistance is bigger than either of us, Y/N? I can’t believe you would even think of putting yourself before it—before all of those people. It’s just… it’s selfish.”

“Selfish?” You were taken aback that Poe would say that, he knew how much the Resistance meant to you. “I am just worried about you, I’ve seen how tired you have been and—“

“THE ONLY THING I AM TIRED OF IS YOU BEING IN THE WAY ALL THE TIME!” Poe yelled in your face and you flinched back.

Poe had never yelled at you in your face before, and you were in full shock. He was staring down at you, fire in his bloodshot eyes and his chest huffing up and down. Your own chest felt heavy, almost taking away the pain from your foot as your heart began to ache from the words that came out of his mouth. Did he really feel like that about you?

Before you could stop it, a tear fell down your cheek, and you looked away from Poe to wipe it away. Letting out a shaky breath, you looked back at Poe with tear-filled eyes.

“Okay,” you said simply. “I can see that you need some time alone.” Poe’s stoic expression softened as he watched you raise your hand up to pat him on the chest, only for you to close it into a fist and place it back at your side.

Instead of looking back up at him, you pushed past him and limped over to grab your boots and a pair of socks, drops of blood falling behind you. Poe looked down to see BB-8 roll past him, trying to follow you, but when the droid called for you, you stopped him.

“No, BB-8, you need to stay with Poe,” your voice faltered as you spoke Poe’s name and Poe couldn’t help the heaviness that appeared in his chest. “Just… just make sure he gets some rest, please?”

You said that more towards Poe than to BB-8, but you meant it all the same. BB-8 tried to argue, but you ignored the droid as you took one last look at Poe, who still had his back to you, and sighed as you turned around and left the room.

There was an unwelcoming silence in the room as Poe stood in place, his knuckles turning white from gripping the datapad tightly. BB-8 turned, rolled hastily up to Poe, and zapped him.

_Why did you say that to her?_

“I… I didn’t mean to, bud—“

_She was just trying to help you. To take care of you and you drove her away._

“I know, Beebee… I’m sorry.”

_You shouldn’t be saying sorry to me._

And with that, BB-8 rolled out of the room. Poe had never seen his droid that upset with him, let alone anyone. He knew he messed up.

Poe recalled the look in your eyes as he yelled at you. You were terrified, hurt, and confused. Poe didn’t mean to lash out at you, he was just overwhelmed. What with all the pressure of being the General the Resistance needs, he made it a habit of not taking care of himself. That’s all you were trying to do for him.

Sighing, Poe decided that he would let you have your space for a few moments, knowing already where you were going to end up.

\-----

Poe rubbed his eyes as he walked up to Finn’s door, taking a deep breath before knocking. After a few moments, the door opened and Finn walked out, an unwelcoming look on his face. For the first time, Poe became intimidated by the glint in Finn’s eyes.

“Is Y/N here?”

“I think you know the answer already,” Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, can I just see her? I’m here to bring her back to our room,” Finn crossed his arms and looked away from Poe.

“You really messed up, Poe. Never have I seen anyone cry, let alone Y/N, as hard as she did just moments ago. I didn’t know what to do. I have never seen that sweet girl look so broken.”

“I know. I know I messed up.”

“Well you better fix it,” Finn shot Poe a glare as he walked away, heading over to Rey’s quarters.

Poe walked into Finn’s quarters, looking around before his eyes landed on your form. You were lying on Finn’s bed, wrapped up tightly in a little ball under the covers. Poe walked over and turned on the bedside lamp, taking in your features as he knelt down beside the bed.

You were sound asleep, your mouth slightly agape as you let out soft snores. Your cheeks were still wet from the tears you let out, and Poe could only assume that your body wore itself out from crying so much. Despite everything, you still looked peaceful.

Poe’s heart broke. He caused this pain, he was the reason you cried until you fell asleep, and he was the reason you thought he wanted nothing to do with you.

Poe traced his fingers softly against the cheek of your skin, causing you to shift in your sleep a bit.

“Y/N,” he whispered, his hand now moving to brush your hair out of your face. “Y/N, wake up.”

“Mmm, Finn, I told you,” you scrunched up your nose, a habit Poe noticed you had when you were talking in your sleep. “Poe doesn’t… want to deal with me… right now…” you trailed off as you fell back asleep.

“No, Baby, that’s not true,” Poe moved his hand to cup your cheek. “All I want is you. I didn’t mean to yell at you back there. I didn’t mean to say those words and make you cry. I was just frustrated, overwhelmed, and… tired.”

“…S’okay.” You say and Poe closed his eyes at how forgiving you were even in your sleep.

“No, Y/N. None of what I said was okay. I had no right to yell at you like that, especially when all you were trying to do was take care of me when I was too busy worrying about the Resistance.” You began to stir in your sleep and Poe felt his chest warm up. “You’re right. I do need to rest. But I am not going to sleep unless I have you in my arms.”

You didn’t reply, your snores coming back, and Poe smiled to himself as he went back to stroking your hair.

“Baby, do you want to come back to our room with me?”

“That sounds… nice,” Poe let out a breath, leaned forward, and placed a lingering kiss on your forehead before pulling the blanket off.

Gently, he placed his arms underneath you and pulled you up. He held you close, placing another kiss on your forehead, and smiled against your skin when you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I love you, Poe,” you whispered, and Poe held you even tighter, placing his forehead against yours.

“I love you, Y/N. I love you so much.”

With one more kiss to your nose, Poe carried you out of Finn’s quarters to take a much needed rest with his one true love.


End file.
